


Torstein Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Relationships: Torstein (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Torstein Fluff Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

Torstein loves to hunt and is an expert marksman. When they have free time together, Torstein loves to take his S/O hunting, but surprisingly the thrill of the hunt or the catch isn’t the bit he enjoys the most when he’s with her. It’s the quiet time they spend together when they take a break to eat or drink and they just talk together. Occasionally- well actually most of the time- the talking turns into kissing which turns into something more. There’s just something Torstein loves about lying in each other’s arms surrounded by trees and the gods and nothing else.

**Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Her eyes. Torstein’s wife has two different coloured eyes; one bluey grey and one hazel green. Some people say she is cursed by the gods and others say she is blessed by them. Torstein believes it to be the latter and he could stare into those eyes all day, every day. They are not only beautiful, but they are expressive and when his wife might be able to hide her feelings on her face, she will always reveal them with her eyes even when she doesn’t mean to.

**Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

Torstein is so calm and laid back that he is almost horizontal, so faced with his wife having a panic attack doesn’t faze him at all. He will quite simply wrap his arms around her and help her to breathe slowly and deeply. He does however worry about how she copes with panic attacks when he is not around so he made her a wooden cube to carry with her. Each side has different textures/patterns for her to trace with her fingers while she tries to calm her breathing. Essentially, Torstein has fashioned an almost Viking era fidget cube!

**Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Children. Lots and lots of children. Torstein comes from a fairly decent sized family. He is the middle child and has three older sisters and two younger sisters. All of his sisters are married with children of their own and he adores his nieces and nephews to death, so it was only natural that when he met his S/O he immediately began to imagine what their many children would look like. She wants children too; she wants to give Torstein many sons, but her many and his many are slightly different in number!

**Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Torstein would never admit this out loud (although secretly all of his friends know anyway) but he absolutely lets his wife wear the trousers in their relationship. As has already been mentioned, Torstein is extremely laid back and so he’s basically happy for her to make all of the decisions. It helps that he trusts her judgement and knows that whatever she usually decides is for both of their wellbeing and not just hers. And also if he’s pressed to admit it, his S/O can be a little bit scary and he most certainly does not want to be on her wrong side.

**Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

Torstein isn’t really one for fighting due to his calm and laid back nature, and it takes a lot to wind up him and make him angry. His wife, however, loves to have a little rant and complain about silly little things and Torstein is very much a “yes dear, sorry dear” sort of man. However, one huge argument they did have once was when Torstein left his weapons in reach of small hands, despite being reminded *cough* told *cough* numerous times to put them away somewhere the children couldn’t get them. His wife left the children in the house for five minutes while she went outside to check on the washing which was drying in the sun, and when she came back in her two small sons were play fighting with a sharp axe and a small but deadly dirk. That was enough to put a bee in her proverbial bonnet, but the cherry on the top was Torstein’s nonchalant reaction to the whole fiasco. In fact, he grinned and told the boys that he would take them out to the meadow and teach them how to use the weapons properly. He then told his wife that she was over worrying and she needed to let the boys be boys. His wife had gotten really mad at that and told Torstein rather curtly that seeing as he was apparently better at child rearing then he could do it alone and she disappeared off to her brother’s for a few days. In the end, Torstein had come with his tail in between his legs, all but begging for her to come back because the children were driving him up the wall.

**Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Oh, Torstein is very grateful. However, Torstein does think that his wife exhausts herself by trying to do everything without help from anyone else, and so sometimes he likes to send the children off to one of his sister’s houses and take his S/O off out into the forest to hunt or just spend time together relaxing.

**Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

Torstein only lies about things so that he doesn’t hurt his S/O’s feelings e.g. telling her dinner was nice when it was actually pretty awful, or telling her that she looks fine when her hair is sticking up and she has baby vomit down her dress.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

Torstein would say that his S/O has helped to be a little less selfish. Not that he was horribly selfish before or anything, but he was a single man who could come and go pretty much as he pleased. Having a wife and a family has changed that and made him sort of more well rounded.

**Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

For a man who is so laid back, Torstein gets surprisingly jealous. His friends know this and love to wind him up about. Ragnar especially loves to wind him up and when they’re off raiding, Ragnar loves to get all of the men discussing just how much they all fancy Torstein’s wife (Ragnar and Rollo obviously would never say they fancied her seeing as she happens to be their sister!) and they place bets on how long it will take for him to threaten to throw one of them overboard. When they’re back in Kattegat, however, Torstein will absolutely throw a punch at any man who so much as even glances at his wife and it makes his friends howl with laughter because it is so unlike him to react in anger (apart from when he’s in the heat of battle of course!).

**Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

Before Torstein got together with his S/O he was a bit, well a lot, of a ladies man. However, he wasn’t much of a kisser because he just sort of preferred to dip his wick as quickly as possible. When he first kissed his S/O it was a particularly emotional moment for the both of them and the kiss was gentle and almost hesitant on Torstein’s behalf. (I’m not going to write too much about it in detail because I’m actually working on a teeny tiny little imagine about it now which I will post the link for here when it’s done!)

**Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

So Torstein was in love with his S/O long before he even kissed her. His declaration of love came after the death of Arne and it was sort of out of the blue and impulsive but also full of emotion. (Again I’ll post the link here when I’ve finished the imagine!)

**Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

Torstein and his S/O actually snuck off to get married in secret in Upsala. They didn’t tell anyone until they got back because they really wanted it to be just something personal and special to them. Of course, when they got home they had to allow their friends and family to throw them a big feast to celebrate. As for the proposal; well, one day the two of them were just sitting in the forest after a successful hunting trip and they were watching two birds in a tree. The mother bird was guarding the chicks and the father bird returned with worms to feed them. Out of nowhere, Torstein turned to his S/O and told her he wanted that with her.

“You want to feed me worms?” she frowned.

“No,” he chuckled. “I want to live together, you and I, but with you as my wife and not just my woman. I want you to raise our children and let me protect and provide for you all.”

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

Torstein loves to call his S/O his “little she wolf” because she might be soft and cuddly to touch but she has a nasty growl and an even worse bite when provoked. Usually though he only calls her this when she’s wound up about something. On an every day basis he just tends to call her “my love” because that’s exactly what she is.

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

Ok, so everyone in Kattegat knew that Torstein had feelings for his S/O because they only had to mention her name and his ears would prick up like a cat, and whenever there was a feast or gathering of some sort he would always be somewhere nearby her. Once they were a couple, he became even worse. He would just look at her with these puppy dog eyes and he didn’t care who saw it.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

Torstein is not shy at all. He loves to hold her hand and kiss her hand or have an arm around her constantly. Ragnar and the others often joke that when they go raiding next, she will have to come because Torstein seems to have lost the use of his right arm as it’s always attached to his S/O in one way or another.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

Torstein’s humour and ability to draw a smile from his S/O is definitely beneficial. He is able to make her laugh or smile without even trying because he is just naturally a funny person.

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

Torstein is definitely romantic even if he doesn’t realise it. He loves to make his S/O little wooden figurines of the gods or of different animals. But the most romantic thing he does by far is make up little poems for her. Of course, she is the only who ever hears them, but they mean the world to her.

“Eye of blue and eye of green,

Ragnar has a princess but I have a queen,

Hair like a raven, as dark as night,

When I’m with you my heart is light.”

What a little softie!

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Of course he believes in them! His S/O told him that despite them living so close to the water she couldn’t swim. She had almost drowned as a child and as such she was terrified of going in water. When their children were starting to get bigger, they loved going swimming in the river during the summer months and she was always too afraid to go in with them and Torstein. But then she realised she was not only missing out on that joy with them but she also knew that if an accident ever happened she would not be able to save them. It took weeks for her to gain the confidence to even go in the deeper parts of the river but eventually she did and after a few more weeks of patient coaxing from Torstein she could swim.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

As we’ve said multiple times, Torstein is an easy go kind of guy. However, after they had their first baby, things went a little bit sour in the bedroom department. After speaking to Helga, he found out that it was because his wife felt uncomfortable being naked around him because her body looked different so Torstein took it upon himself to remedy that. He packed the baby off to Floki and Helga’s for the night and made sure he spent the entire night worshipping his wife and showing her just how beautiful he thought she still was.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

Torstein can read his S/O just as well as Athelstan can read that book he carries around with him. Sometimes he doesn’t even have to look at her to know that something is bothering her; he can just feel it in the air around her and he always takes her feelings very seriously. Well, apart from the time when she was worried that their baby son would get eaten to death by mice in his sleep or that a spider might wrap him up in a web and suffocate him. He did have to tell her then that she was being down right ridiculous.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is its worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

Oh it is worth everything. In fact, as they have more children, Torstein begins to think about giving up his warrior way of life so that he will never leave her to raise their family alone. His wife absolutely would not let him but the point is that he would have done so gladly for her and their family. 

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.**

When Torstein and his S/O had their first baby, he might have made fun of her for thinking up silly things about spiders or mice getting it in the night but he was secretly just as bad as her. For the first week of the baby being born, he tried to stop anyone holding his son in case they made him ill. Once the baby was a little older and was being passed around at a feast, Floki sneezed near him and Torstein was almost hysterical. He also gets up a lot in the night to check that the baby is breathing. It might be slightly neurotic but it’s also rather sweet.

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

Torstein is so affectionate. When he is away from home, raiding, he really misses the warmth of a cuddle with his S/O. He loves kissing her but there is just something about a cuddle that warms him from his head to his toes. He’s even a cuddly sleeper and his poor wife has to prise him off of her if she needs to get up for something.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

He’s not very vocal about it, to be honest. He tends to just sort of go off in his own little world in his head and think about her.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

If Torstein was offered the chance to never enter Valhalla or save his relationship with his S/O, he wouldn’t hesitate to save his relationship.


End file.
